


Helpless

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While one man suffered intensely, the other was helpless.</p><p>Quick angsty drabble, set in au where nobody passes away but feels the pain of their potential deaths forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Goddamn even though it didn't take long to write this i still suffered. This fuck shit's for you, Sam.

Bandai was on the ground, writhing in pain, half his body withered and purple. He cried and screamed desperately as the toxic pains tore up his body

Gozu was helpless to do anything but watch as his lover suffered intensely. He cautiously raised his hand, placing it softly on Bandai's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" 

Bandai screamed for many reasons. Shock, pain, stress, fear. But no reason made the blow those mere three words had hurt any less. The wrestler jerked his hand back and just stared, feeling the stinging pain of the words linger as he continued to be helpless.


End file.
